


Remember

by somethingjustlike10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, English National Team, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tottenham Hotspur F.C. Players - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingjustlike10/pseuds/somethingjustlike10
Summary: Hiya ! To all the readers, I'm French and therefore english is not my first language. I apologize already for the mistakes. I'm trying to improve my English and I thought this could be a great way.If you want to make any constructive comments, feel free.You can find me on tumblr : somethingjustlike10Hope you enjoy xx





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ! To all the readers, I'm French and therefore english is not my first language. I apologize already for the mistakes. I'm trying to improve my English and I thought this could be a great way.   
> If you want to make any constructive comments, feel free.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr : somethingjustlike10 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

Dele loved too much. So much so that sometimes it almost made him feel sick. How could one love someone so much? Sometimes he had to sit down and think about how it all started. 

He remembered the first time he had seen Eric’s bright blue eyes, what it had made him feel. He remembered thinking about those eyes for days. He also remembered the first time they had talked to each other, the first time he had heard Eric’s laugh and how this sound had felt so good on his ears. But what he would never forget was first and foremost their first kiss.   
It was as if all his life he had been waiting for something so strong that would make him feel that good. 

Dele looked at Eric’s sleepy face and felt overwhelmed by memories of everything they had gone through. At the beginning they had been too shy to admit they both wanted something more than just shagging around, they wanted feelings too. Dele wanted to be loved so badly that it hurt, but what he wanted most was to be loved by Eric.   
Then, there were also the struggles that they had had to overcome. Being together was in a way an ordeal, they had had to face homophobia. As professional footballers it was tough to show to the rest of the world your true self, to show that you fancied another man, and more than that, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with them. 

Eric had been the bravest of them both. He had told Dele that he had enough strength to protect them both, to be their shield and to confront anyone who tried to hurt them. All Dele had to do was loving him back - what he had been and still was very good at. But one day, Dele showed more courage than any of them both had ever shown before. He had asked Eric to marry him, in front of their teammates and their families. It was the happiest day of Dele’s life, except for the wedding.   
He could remember every minute of that day. The breathtaking way Eric had smiled at him when he said " I do ". The feeling of tears going down his face, the light breeze and the scent of flowers. The reception had been held outdoors.   
He remembered the feeling that that day officially marked the beginning of their life together.

Dele was so happy. Thinking of everything they had shared, the laughters, the tears - even the screaming and the fights. It was all part of them, that was the foundation of their story and without that, they would not have been here today. Sharing the same bed. 

Yes, Dele was deeply in love - so much that it seemed frightening. It was so fragile and precious. He had found someone who loved him whole, which reminded him of their first " I love you ". None of them had planned this, but it was during a moment of elation. They had just won the world cup - it seemed like the perfect time. That night, they had exchanged more than words of love. 

Eric eventually woke up. Smiling like his world couldn’t be better, like the sun couldn’t shine brighter, like he couldn’t be happier. " Good morning my love. " he said. Dele didn’t respond with words, but with kisses, lots of kisses - on his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids and finally on his lips. " I love you babe. " Eric smiled even more. "Do you remember the first time we woke up in the same bed? " He went silent for a few and then said " ‘Cause I do. I remember the way you looked at me, that exact same way. It was so beautiful, you’re so beautiful Eric. " Eric flushed and then laughed. " What is it with you this morning? You’re usually not that romantic. " Dele burst out laughing " Fine, good morning fat head. "

Dele remembered that part too, the endless banters, the teasing. But he also remembered how hard it was for him to express his feelings for the man lying next to him. 

" I love you, more than you can imagine " he said. They looked at one another and Eric suddenly said. "  I remember everything Del, everything. "

Dele felt like crying, it was wonderful to see how connected they were. He was convinced that even when they were old, they would remember everything.


End file.
